JP-A-2001-326658 discloses a network which includes a plurality of communication apparatuses. A communication apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as “management communication apparatus”) which manages the network confirms the number of connected communication apparatuses currently being connected to the network if a connection request is received from a communication apparatus outside the network. In one embodiment, when the number of connected communication apparatuses exceeds a predetermined value, the management communication apparatus determines whether there is a communication apparatus in a non-communication state, and the communication apparatus in the non-communication state is disconnected from the network. As another example method for selecting a communication apparatus which should be disconnected from the network, there are disclosed a method in which a communication apparatus connected to the network for the longest time is selected, a method in which a communication apparatus which does not access the network for the longest time is selected, a method in which a communication apparatus which has the smallest amount of data to be transmitted is selected, a method in which a communication apparatus having lowest communication priority is selected, and the like.